AgreeDisagree
by nese35
Summary: Blair and Jenny have a disagreement. What's it about? How do Chuck and Nate, the loving husbands, react? Just a little NJ/CB cuteness and fun, because there's "Not Enough!" as Cyrus would say.
1. AgreeDisagree

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just to satisfy my muse.

(**Liz this one is for you and every other NJ (CB) fan, but you most of ALL…..)**

As Nate and Chuck walked into the outer office of the atelier, they heard the raised voice of their wives, and immediately quickened their pace.

"Contrary to what you believe, the world does not revolve around you, Blair Bass!"

"No one cares what you believe, Jenny Archibald!"

Rushing into the room, the men were stunned by the scene in front of them. Clemence stood with her arms extended on each side. To her left was the angry shouting Blair, and on her right was the equally loud and angry Jenny. In addition to their shared ire, they were also both six and a half months pregnant.

Blair's assistant was trying valiantly to hold both women back while avoiding their pregnant bellies.

"Jenny, sweetheart!" Nate said, as he rushed to her side.

"Darling, what's this all about?" Chuck questioned as he strode to Blair's.

Each gently pulled their screaming spouse to them. Clemence breathed a sigh of relief and took this as an opportunity to escape the melee.

"First Lady Archibald thinks she's..." yelled the brunette.

"I am so sick of her holier than thou..." lamented the blonde.

Upon realizing she was in Nate's arms, Jenny burst into tears.

"Oh Great! As usual, she's going to cry and "His Honor" will cater to her every whim!" snarked a glaring Blair as Chuck held her. This caused him to grin so he ducked his chin, unable to meet his best friend's eyes.

Nate held Jenny and kissed her temple, one hand entwined with hers resting on her belly. She cried harder upon hearing Blair's outburst.

"Nate, I want to go home right now!" Jenny pleaded, tears continuing to fall.

"That's probably for the best. You're not supposed to be stressed out like this." He said as he turned and walked her towards the exit.

Blair turned her back on the departing couple while grumbling under her breath about being right.

Nate looked back and caught Chuck's eye, silently signaling that they would each recon and speak later.

NJ*CB*NJ*CB

By the time they were half way home, Jenny was much calmer, but continued to cling to her husband in the back of their town car, resting her ear against his heart. The strong steady beat soothed her.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? Do you want to talk about what happened?" Nate questioned gently. Jenny and Blair sometimes disagreed, but nothing like what he saw today.

Meanwhile...

Shortly after the Archibalds had departed, Blair decided they should head home as well. On the elevator ride down, Chuck could no longer hold his tongue, "It's not like you and Jennifer to almost come to blows, _especially_ while expecting. What's going on?"

His wife sighed, "First Lady Archibald thinks her tacky and tasteless choices are better than MINE!

"Blair."

"Me! Mrs. Blair Waldorf Bass the epitome of all that is tasteful, elegant, and upper class!"

"Blair..."

"I won't back down!"

"_Blair."_

"You would think she was Jacqueline Kennedy reincarnated!"

"BLAIR!" He finally shouted.

"There is no need to shout, Charles, we are the only two people in this elevator." She sniffed.

"It was the only way I could end the tangent you were on."

"You simply do not understand," she sighed as the elevator doors opened, and she waddled out to the waiting limo.

NJ*CB*NJ*CB

"I'm fine Nate, just tired." Jenny said as they walked through the foyer and entered their sitting room. He glanced at her back skeptically as she passed him and went to sit on the sofa.

"Lady Waldorf Bass and I had a disagreement. It's not the first time it's happened and it definitely won't be the last! I won't back down! She thinks everyone should kowtow to her every whim!" Her previous anger and irritation returned and increased with each remark.

"Jen, I don't think you being this upset is good for you or the baby. Sweetheart, you have to calm down." Nate said gently.

"Great! It's not enough that she thinks I'm tacky, nouveau, and classless! Now she has me endangering our precious little boy!" She cried as she protectively cradled their unborn child.

"Shhh! Nonsense! You're an awesome mother, and he's not even here yet!" He said as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you," she told him quietly.

"As I love you," he replied.

Nate helped Jenny rise from the sofa, so they could climb the stairs to their bedroom. Once there, he ran a warm bath for the two of them in their large bathtub. As he lovingly bathed her, he could feel the stress slowly flowing from her body, and the baby gently kicked each time his hands passed over her belly. Afterward, he helped her dress in a soft, comfortable night gown, and served her dinner in bed. Later as he lay spooned against her, he kissed her temple and asked, "Are you feeling better, My Sweetheart?"

"Yes. You take such good care of me," she murmured.

NJ*CB*NJ*CB

Chuck and Blair had stopped by The Palace for a quick and quiet dinner. After she stormed from the atelier, he had decided to temporarily retire discussion relating to "The Argument" until later. Their dinner was quiet, but romantic all the same, because they were after all, Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.

They arrived home in time to read Henry a bedtime story and tuck him in. Once their son was off to dreamland, the two went to the master suite, where they decided to take a relaxing shower. As they washed one another, their passion for one another arose as usual, and they made love against the tiled wall. They continued to kiss and touch as they prepared themselves for bed. Lying with her head against his chest, she whispered, "I love you, Chuck."

"Three words. Eight letters." He responded.

NJ*CB*NJ*CB

2AM...

"Chuck? Chuck? Chuck!" Blair whisper-shouted.

Chuck sat up quickly, assessing her. "Are you alright!? Is it the baby!?"

"Don't be silly! The baby's not coming yet. Chuck, a cake with fondant is the better choice for the shower on Saturday, don't you think?" She questioned softly as she leaned into him.

"What?!" He asked, shaking his head as if to clear it.

2AM...

"Nate, handsome... I need to ask you something. Nate!" Jenny said against his ear.

Nate jerked up, slamming his head into the headboard and exclaimed, "Ow! Dammit!"

Then his eyes widened.

"Jenny, is it the baby!? Is it time!?" he asked, reaching to turn on the light and place his feet on the floor.

Grabbing the back of his t-shirt before he could stand and completely leave the bed, she quickly told him, "No, Nate, hold on. I just need to ask you something."

Rubbing the bump forming on his head he asked, "You're not in labor?"

"No. Not yet. You're so cute." She giggled quietly. "Nate, don't you think it would be better to serve buttercream cupcakes at the shower on Saturday?"

"Huh!?" he said, looking at her as if she'd grown another head.

2:10AM...

Chuck slid carefully from the bed so as not to wake Blair who had fallen immediately back to sleep after asking her ridiculous question. Picking up his cell from the nightstand, he went down the hall to his office. Sitting at his desk, he quickly texted Nate and waited.

Did you find out what the argument was about? - C

After telling him to "never mind" Jenny fell right back asleep. Nate, however, now had a goose egg forming on the back of his skull. Swiping his phone as he left the room he jogged downstairs and headed to the kitchen. Wrapping some ice in a towel, he applied the icepack to the bump. The contact was soothing. His phone beeped alerting him he had received a text. He quickly replied after reading.

I'm still not sure. Cupcakes and a Saturday shower? - N

I got fondant cake and a Saturday shower. Were they really about to attack one another over party refreshments!? - C

Probably. They have gone to all out war over worse things. - N

I thought she was in labor. - C

Me too. - N

We need to agree that they can never be pregnant at the same time again. - C

It's not likely. This time was a coincidence. - N

It's always good to have a plan. Good Night, Nathaniel. - C

You might have a point. Good Night. - N

Truth be told, Nate wasn't really concerned about the possibility of Jenny and Blair being pregnant at the same time again. _Children are a blessing_, he thought. Creating them and building a family with the love of his life was beyond anything he could have imagined. He would never take any of it for granted. With these thoughts circling in his head, he returned to his bed and his sweetheart.


	2. Nicholas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just to satisfy my muse.**

**AN: Thanks for the beta Liz! (An the Awesome plugging!) To all who read, review, follow, or just glance at this, Thanks!**

The early morning sunlight was muted as Nate sat in the soft leather chair by the window, his feet resting on the matching ottoman. Those few brief rays that shone through illuminated the face of the infant resting in his arms. Nicholas William Archibald was just three days old, but this was the third morning he had greeted the world from his Daddy's arms.

Nate was simply in awe of their precious boy.

Three days ago...

Beep, Beep, Beep!

Jenny Archibald reached awkwardly over her nine month pregnant belly and shut off her alarm. Struggling to sit on the side of the bed, she finally made it to an upright position, and scooted to the edge placing her feet on the floor. As she started to stand she felt a pain in her lower back, and sat heavily back on to the bed. The pain was brief, over as quickly as it began.

"I can't be in labor yet," she thought as she stood. The baby wasn't due for another week.

She could hear the shower as she waddled into the bathroom. The baby continued to rest on her bladder, making heading to the toilet her most pressing concern. Once that had been taken care of, she rounded the corner to the shower area.

Taking a moment, she simply stood and watched her husband through the slightly clouded glass. No one woman alive could deny Nathaniel Archibald was a prime specimen, but all those women didn't get to see him in all his pure splendor. She was the only one who got to see him like this, and she loved that, and him. Jenny never thought it was possible to love anyone the way she loved Nate. He was everything to her, and now she carried a precious life within her that was already everything to both of them. These thoughts brought tears to her eyes.

As she stood there with tears falling down her cheeks, she felt another spasm of pain in back. Before she could stop herself, she let out a small squeak of sound. Nate was just turning off the water and heard her. Grabbing a towel off the shelf right outside the stall, he wrapped it around his waist and rushed to her.

"Jen, why are you crying? Are you in pain? Damn, I should have been there when you woke up. I thought I would be done in here. Don't cry, Baby. Where are you hurt?" He asked, as he wrapped her in his arms and stroked her back.

She placed her fingers gently over his mouth to quiet him.

"Nate, I'm fine. I was just looking at you and marveling at my good fortune. You are wonderful, Mayor Archibald." She told him.

He smiled down at her his eyes twinkling.

"No... that would be you, First Lady Archibald," he chuckled.

Smiling, she reached up to kiss him. As the kiss became heated, they reluctantly pulled apart. They both had full days ahead of them. Jenny was currently in charge of EWD, as Blair's maternity leave had begun two weeks ago with the birth of her daughter. She was meeting with a new client this morning who was interested in collaborating over a line for her Manhattan boutique. Nate had an important budget meeting at City Hall.

So Jenny entered the shower as Nate left the bathroom in search of his closet. After five cleansing and relaxing minutes, she reached to turn off the water. As she did so, the back pain came again, and this time was the worse yet. She began to think that this might be it... was their baby finally coming? However, her water had yet to break and the pains were not occurring that often. Today's meetings were important for each of them, and she didn't want to sidetrack Nate's day over something that was probably just Braxton Hicks contractions. She didn't want to get him worked up over something that was probably a false alarm.

Taking a deep breath, she got out of the shower and reached for a towel.

**NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ**

As usual, Nate and Jenny had breakfast together and afterward rode in the town car to their respective offices. This morning, the car dropped Nate off at City Hall first, then continued to the Waldorf atelier.

Colin, Jenny's bodyguard, escorted her to her office door and promptly took his place at his designated spot in the outer waiting area. In the last hour or so, she had begun to feel a tightening in her stomach that coincided with her back pains. She was almost certain she was in the beginning stages of labor. Everything she had read said this stage could go on for hours, so she decided to simply take it easy and finish her meeting.

**NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ**

Jenny's meeting went well. She would collaborate with Helan Stuart, owner of the Gilt boutique, in the winter on a line of exclusive evening wear. During the meeting, she had experienced more contractions, but had managed to cover the pain.

After the meeting was over, she asked Autumn, her assistant, to bring her some water, as she sat grasping the arms of her chair.

Autumn took one look at Jenny and asked, "J, are you alright!? Oh my goodness! Are you in labor!? Colin!," she shouted. The bodyguard ran quickly into the room, reaching for his sidearm.

Noticing his movement, Autumn exclaimed, "Really Colin! There's no one in here but me and Jenny, no need for guns blazing! I think J's in labor!"

At this point Jenny had risen from the chair and made her way around the desk. "Relax guys! It's just early contractions. I'm fine. My water hasn't even broken." No sooner than the last word passed her lips, did a downpour of fluid land at her feet.

"AH!" she yelled, covering her face with her hands.

Autumn went to help her as Colin yelled, "I'm calling the Mayor!"

"No! He's in an important meeting. I don't want him disturbed," she pleaded while breathing through her nose.

"Sorry J. I'm calling him. This trumps ANYTHING ELSE! I have strict instructions from His Honor himself, or it's _my _head," he said, dialing Nate's cell.

"This is Karen for Mayor Archibald."

"Karen! It's Colin! You have to get the Mayor now, Jenny's in labor!"

"Oh my Gosh! Right away! He'll meet you guys at Lennox Hill."

"Thanks Karen."

He and Autumn helped Jenny out of the atelier, and walked her to a waiting taxi. The First Family of NYC was about to increase by one.

**NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ**

Nate sat impatiently, tapping his fingers slightly and bouncing his right knee, as the town car headed swiftly toward the hospital. He prayed Jenny would be alright until he arrived. He had felt she was acting a bit strangely that morning, but his mind had been so wrapped up in the forthcoming budget session. Nate felt like kicking himself for not paying better attention to his sweetheart.

"Luke, can't we go any faster!?" He yelled, pressing the button to call to his driver.

"Sorry Mayor, there is a bit of a bottleneck up ahead. I'm trying to navigate around it," the driver replied.

"Please! I have to get to Jenny!"

"I know I'm wasting my breath, but relax Boss! These things take time. We'll be there soon," said Cane, his chief of security.

"She's already been in labor for awhile, I think, but she kept it from me," Nate responded distractedly. Leave it to his fierce warrior of a wife to suffer in silence.

Just as he was about to press the button for another ETA update, the car came to a stop, and Luke quickly opened his door.

"Here we are, Mayor Archibald! Good Luck and Congratulations!" The driver called as Nate jumped from the car and hurried into the hospital, oblivious to his bodyguard trying to follow and fulfill his duty, or the beginnings of the press corps assembling, complete with flashing cameras.

Nate did not break stride until he was at the nurse's station of the Maternity Ward.

"Excuse me?" he said, directing his question at the top of the head of the nurse who sat studying papers on a clipboard in from of her.

"Just a minute Si-..." the nurse began to say until she looked up. "Mayor Archibald! I'm sorry! I was going over the ward rotation. I'm so sorry!" She babbled.

"It's fine, Denise. Is Jenny here yet?" He asked anxiously.

She gawked at him for several seconds, because he actually remembered her name! Snapping out of it she immediately launched into action, "Yes, Mayor! Sorry, right this way!" She said leading him down the hall.

Upon entering the room, Nate's eyes sought out his wife sitting up in bed, eyes closed, creative hands resting at her sides. Colin and Autumn, who were sitting off to the side rose. But he only had eyes for his sweetheart. Seeing they were no longer needed, the aides quietly left the room.

"Jen?" Nate said softly.

Her eyes immediately opened at the sound of his voice. Tears brimmed, and she started babbling.

"I'm sorry. You didn't even get to finish your meeting, did you? He's coming early. I tried to wait."

Nate walked to the bed, leaned down and kissed her to quiet the little rant.

"I don't give a damn about that meeting. Our son is making his debut. There is no place in the world I would rather be than next to you when that happens," he said as their foreheads touched. Wiping her tears away, he slid onto the bed pulling her into his arms.

"Are you alright? How bad is the pain?"

"I'm fine. The contractions are about 20 minutes apart. They haven't been too bad, but it's not a crucial time yet."

"Well, we'll just relax here together until it's time for the breathing," he said, holding her closer.

"There's no place I'd rather be than in your arms," she sighed with a smile.

**NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ**

Several hours later...

Doctor Karn, their obstetrician, told them it would soon be time for the true labor to begin. Nate had been beside Jenny every minute, holding her hand, helping her breathe through the contractions, rubbing her back, even feeding her ice chips. For the second time that day, she thought of how lucky she was to have this man as her husband. Just then another contraction came quickly on the heels of the last. She was beginning to feel an urge to bear down.

"I feel like pushing!" she screamed suddenly.

"Hold on, Sweetheart!" he yelled as he pushed the call button for the doctor.

A nurse quickly adjusted the bed and helped Jenny get situated in the stirrups. Doctor Karn returned to the room and took his place on the stool at the end of the bed.

"OK, Jenny, this is it. With the next contraction, I want you to continue your breathing and _push_. Do what feels natural to you."

After exactly three long pushes, Nate helping her, as she had the urge to bend forward, Jenny felt a release of pressure and immediately heard a loud strong cry. She fell back and gasped hoarsely, "He's Here!"

"It's a boy!" the doctor announced.

"Thank you, My Sweetheart!" a completely ecstatic Nate said, kissing her forehead.

"Give him to me!" Jenny demanded, fatigued but overjoyed, extending her arms.

The nurse who had taken the baby to the other side of the room for the newborn assessment quickly brought him over to the happy new parents. Jenny took her son into her arms for the first time. Nate eased onto the bed next to her.

"Hello, my Precious Boy!" Jenny said, as she cuddled their baby.

"I can't believe we created this perfect little person, Jen."

"Welcome to the world Nicholas William Archibald!" She cooed.

In the visitor's area, Dan, Serena, Rufus, Lily, Alison, Eric, Anne, Howard, Chuck and Henry waited anxiously for news. Blair who was home with her new baby, called every 15 minutes without fail for an update. In that moment however, the Archibalds simply wanted to bask in the wonder of their new little family.

**NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ**

Present Day...

As Nate smiled down at his son, Nicky opened his eyes and his little mouth formed an O as he yawned. Nate rose slowly and walked over to the changing table. After maneuvering his squirming boy into a fresh diaper, he grabbed a cloth for his shoulder and walked to the double doors of the master bedroom.

Easing into the room, he carried the baby over to the bed and eased in. Jenny lay facing his side of the bed, as he situated himself against the headboard, her eyes eased open and she smiled.

"Nicky and I were going to wait here patiently until you woke up so he could have his breakfast."

Jenny giggled as she eased up to sit next to Nate and lean against his shoulder.

"Good morning, Handsome! Good morning, Sweet Boy." She said, kissing Nate's cheek and tickling their baby's stomach.

She reached over to take their son, adjusting her camisole and situating Nicky as he grunted and began to root around. He latched on to her breast, curling his little fist against his mother. She hummed sweetly to the nursing baby.

Nate looked at the two people who were his entire world and felt completely content.

**More to come...**

**If you aren't reading Clair de Lune by Dr. Holland, Go directly there now! Start reading the Fabulous CdL! You won't be sorry.**


	3. Alice

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just to satisfy my muse.

**As always Thanks to Liz for the beta AND letting me share the Awesome NJ universe she created!**

Five-year-old Ali Archibald was not feeling her best that morning. She swirled her oatmeal around in the bowl, having only eaten three spoonfuls. Her tummy felt strange with every bite, so she stopped eating the breakfast she usually loved. She thought about telling someone that she wasn't feeling well, but then thought she would probably feel better later. Mommy usually took care of her when she didn't feel well, but she was in Paris for three whole days.

Daddy was busy too. He was trying to make sure her big brother Nicky wasn't taking something inappropriate for show and tell today at school. Last month he had taken some fireworks that their parents had forbidden him from removing from the house. So today Daddy was a step ahead of him.

"Ok Nick, go get your jacket and wait by the door," Nate told her brother, handing him his checkered backpack.

Nate turned to his daughter and said, "Ready to go, Sunshine?"

Ali nodded and took a final sip of her orange juice. Wiping her mouth with the napkin from her lap, she slid down from her chair. Her tummy clenched and stirred slightly, but she ignored it and went to get her backpack.

**NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ**

Ali sat at her desk, feeling so much worse than she had when they'd arrived at school an hour ago. Suddenly she was overcome by a shaky feeling and as she rose to hurry to the washroom, she bent forward and lost the small portion of breakfast she had eaten that morning.

Mrs. Petrie rushed over. "Oh Alice, honey, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well? It's okay, I'll call your mommy."

Ali hated being the center of attention at school, and she especially hated being stared at after being sick. Silent tears began to fall as she quietly said, "My mommy is in P-P-Paris. You can't c-call her."

"Andrea, please take Alice to the nurse's office," the teacher told her assistant.

"Of course. Come on sweetie," the assistant said, taking Ali's hand.

**NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ**

Chuck had just finished signing in his children at the school office. Hen and Katy had dentist appointments this morning and he was the designated parent this time, because Blair was in Paris preparing for an EWD event. Turning to walk out the door, he was met with the sight of a young woman holding the hand of someone very precious to him.

"Hello Sunshine, what's the matter?" he asked, placing himself eye level with his tearful youngest niece.

"Hi Uncle Chuck, I'm sick and Mommy is in P-Paris," Ali said softly as tears continued to stream down her face.

"She was sick in the classroom, Mr. Bass, so I was taking her to the nurse," Andrea explained.

"So the Mayor hasn't been notified yet?"

"No, I think Mrs. Petrie wanted the nurse to assess Alice before she disturbed him," the teacher's assistant reasoned.

"I'll contact him. In the future, do not wait to contact either myself or Mayor Archibald if any of our children are having difficulty. I'll take it from here." Chuck said this tersely, as he picked up Ali who curled into him.

Chuck hit number two on his cell and waited exactly one ring and a half before Nate picked up.

"Hey Chuck, what's going on?"

"Sunshine is sick."

"What!? How!? Is she okay!?"

"Calm down Nathaniel. She's fine, but feeling a bit under the weather. She became ill in class."

"Wait, why are you calling me instead of the school? How long ago did she get sick?"

"Apparently since Jennifer is out of town, they were going to have the nurse look at her before disturbing you."

"WHAT!? That's my baby! They should have called me immediately! I'm already in the car. Tell her I'm coming."

"I already set them straight on contacting you, as well as myself, where the children are concerned. Also heard the barrage of questions you obviously pushed through on your way to the car. See you in a bit," he chuckled.

Chuck figured it couldn't hurt to let the nurse examine Ali while they waited, so he took her into that office. The nurse determined that the darling had a low grade fever and was suffering from a stomach bug that had been circulating. Ali rinsed her mouth and sniffled a bit.

"It's okay Sunshine, your Daddy is on his way," Chuck comforted, as he dried her cheeks with his handkerchief.

"Daddy's very busy. I shouldn't disturb him," she replied softly.

Chuck was slightly taken aback. From the day she was born, Alice had been quiet and reserved. She was not a fussy baby and at five, she was a sweet, beautiful, and self contained little girl.

He had always felt a special kinship with her. She observed everyone and everything around her. He had done that also. Bart Bass had been larger than life, and as a child Chuck had felt he had to be quiet and observant. He recognized some of those same qualities in Nathaniel and Jennifer's little girl. The Archibald family was larger than life also, so it was easy for a child like Ali to get lost at times.

"Do you know how much your Daddy loves you?" Chuck asked, as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes I know," she nodded, "But his job is important. Daddy's responsible for everybody in the city."

"Precious, no one is more important to your daddy than your mommy, your brother, and you."

"Okay. Thank you for taking care of me, Uncle Chuck." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Anything for my Sunshine!"

"Ali! Sweetheart, are you alright?" Nate exclaimed as he rushed in, lifting her from Chuck's lap and squeezing her tightly to his chest.

"Hi Daddy. I got sick in the classroom and the nurse says I have a fever."

"My poor Sunshine! Ok we'll get your things and go."

Nate signed the early release forms as Ali went to the washroom down the hall from the office.

"Thanks again, Chuck," he said, as they waited for Ali in the hallway.

"No problem. Nate, you should know she didn't want to call you."

"What?"

"Your job is important, and she shouldn't disturb you were her words, I believe," Chuck revealed.

"Dammit. My baby is learning to suffer in silence. That's not right, she's just a little girl!" Nate said sadly.

"A very astute little girl, Nathaniel. She knows you love her, but it couldn't hurt to have some Daddy and Sunshine time," Chuck suggested.

Ali came out of the washroom and walked slowly towards her father and uncle. Her tummy still felt a little weird, and she still felt bad that Daddy had to leave work to come get her.

"Are you ready baby, have all your things?" Nate asked, as he picked her up.

"Yes."

"Okay, home we go."

"Well I'm going to get to the office. Do you want Josh to pick up Nicky when he picks up Hen and Katy, maybe bring him home after dinner?" Chuck offered.

"I would appreciate the pick up, but he can drop him off. I'll be there, and I think the kids and I are going to have a special evening," Nate said.

"Alright, will do." Chuck tapped Ali's nose and walked out to his waiting limo, where Arthur held the door open.

A few eager reporters fired questions as Cane assisted Nate and Ali into their town car.

"What's wrong with Alice!?"

"Did you know you're up in the polls in the Governor's race as of this morning!?"

"Where's Jennifer, Mayor Archibald!?"

Nate answered none of their questions, intent on getting Alice home. As the car glided into traffic, he hit number four on his speed dial and called his assistant.

"John, I need you to bring me every file from my inbox, and reschedule everything on my calendar today and tomorrow for next week."

"Will do Arch. How's the Sunshine?" Johnny asked.

Nate looked over at his daughter, who had fastened her seatbelt, and was quietly sitting staring out the window. Her adorable little face was flushed with fever.

"She's not feeling well. Caught a bug that's going around," he replied.

"Poor little sweetheart! Tell her I hope she feels better soon. I will take care of the calendar and bring over the files in little while."

"Thanks John." He said, hanging up. Reaching out he ran his hand over his mini sweetheart's hair. She turned and gave him a tiny smile that melted his heart.

**NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ**

"Daddy is going to get you some ginger ale and call the pediatrician. Go upstairs and get comfortable, and I'll be up in a bit," Nate told Ali.

She climbed the stairs and went into her bedroom. After removing her shoes and putting her things away, she sat on the edge of her bed. She heard daddy come up the stairs and head to his and mommy's bedroom. He was talking, so he must be on his cell, probably talking to Dr. Carlton.

Although she was happy that Daddy had come to get her, in that moment, Ali wanted her mommy more than anything. Slipping off her bed, she quietly opened her door. The hallway was empty, so she ran quietly to her daddy's office. She had seen daddy call mommy directly at her work in Paris from the computer, so she knew which buttons to push. Once she had done so, her mommy's office was on the screen!

"Hello? Mommy?" Ali said, since she could hear people talking. A face suddenly came onto the screen.

"Ali! Sunshine, are you okay?" It was her Aunt Blair.

"I w-want my M-Mommy!" she pleaded as her bottom lip started to tremble and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Precious, don't cry! Just a minute... J! Come here right now!" Blair called.

"Blair, I'm trying to get this stitching..." Jenny said, as she rushed into the room.

"Never mind that! Sit down right here!" she interrupted shoving Jenny into the chair in front of the computer.

"Have you gone bonk..." Jenny began to say, then stopped as she saw her tearful baby on screen.

"Ali, sweetheart, what's wrong!?"

"MOMMY! H-Hi Mommy! I-I miss y-you!" Alice cried.

"Oh my sweet Angel! I miss you too! So much! Are you okay? Where's Daddy and Nicky?"

"I got sick at school and threw up in class," Ali said quietly as she blushed.

Jenny knew how shy and quiet her baby was, she never liked to draw attention. Her heart broke a little at the thought of Ali's embarrassment.

"Oh Sunshine, Mommy is so sorry that happened and that you're not feeling well. I wish I were there to rub your tummy."

"Me too, Mommy."

"Where is Daddy, sweetie? Or did Glenna pick you up?" Glenna was the Archibalds' housekeeper/nanny on occasion.

"Uncle Chuck took me to the nurse and then Daddy picked me up."

Just then Nate yelled frantically, "Alice! Where are you, baby?"

Jenny watched as Ali slid from her chair and went to open the door to Nate's office. "I'm right here, Daddy!" she said, opening the door.

"Oh thank goodness! Try not to scare Daddy like that. He would never be able to face Mommy if he lost you," he joked tapping her nose. "What are you doing in my office, Sunshine?'

Her chin tucked into her chest as she answered in a small voice, "Calling Mommy."

"Nate!" Jenny called.

Picking up Ali, he walked over and sat down, looking at his sweetheart for the first time in 24 hours. God did he miss her!

"Hey! How's everything going at Fashion Central?"

"Everything is fine here. Not so much there, huh?" she asked.

"Well our mini sweetheart is not feeling well, seems she caught a bug. I just talked to the pediatrician about something I can give her," he said and kissed Ali's temple.

"There's a bottle of Children's Tylenol in our medicine cabinet. Just give her a half, rinse it in warm water to soften it," Jenny instructed.

"Exactly as Carlton said. Exactly what I was about to do, until I went to her room and she wasn't there," he laughed.

"Sweetheart, Daddy is going to give you something that will make you feel so much better, alright?"

Alice nodded on Nate's shoulder.

"In fact, hold on. Wait right here baby and talk to mommy. I'll be right back," he said, putting her in the chair and leaving the room as Ali and Jenny chatted over the miles. He returned a minute later with a small tray that contained a bowl of broth, chilled ginger ale, and the moistened half aspirin.

Together, Nate and Jenny convinced their daughter to swallow the medicine and eat some of the broth. Ali quickly finished the ginger ale, and asked for more.

"You're going to be just fine baby," Jenny said. "Get some rest, and Daddy will take care of you. I'll be back by Sunday at noon, so get ready to give me your best hug."

"Mommy, will you sing my song?"

"Of course!" Jenny said happily, as she smiled at her baby resting against Nate's chest.

Jenny sang You Are My Sunshine as Ali smiled and sang softly along. She let out a tiny yawn and her eyes began to close, and Nate said maybe it was time for a nap.

"Bye Mommy, thank you for helping me feel better."

"Bye Angel, you are so welcome. See you soon. I love you!" Jenny said.

"I love you too, Mommy!" Ali replied.

"I'm going to put her to bed. I'll call you again later," Nate said, giving her a wink, which she returned and signed off.

**NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ**

Nate was in his office a couple hours later working through the files Johnny had dropped off, when half of a tiny blond head and one blue eye peeked into his partially open door. He smiled at his daughter's actions.

"Come on in, Sunshine. How was your nap?" He asked as she walked cautiously into the room and sat in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"It was good. Are you mad at me, Daddy?"

Nate's eyebrows rose at the question. "Of course not. Why would I be mad at you, baby?"

"Because I called Mommy, and I didn't ask."

"Oh baby...come here. Sit with Daddy," he said, beckoning her around the desk.

When she was settled, he began speaking softly.

"Alice, I know you miss your Mommy when she's gone. If you want to talk to her, day or night, you don't have to check with anyone, you call her. Today you were sick, and I know Mommy usually takes care of you when that happens, so you wanted to call her. I'm not angry, baby. I'm proud that you knew what to do to get to your mommy. There are going to be times that Mommy can't be here, which you know, so you will be with me. And you can come to me anytime day or night too."

Ali looked down at her little hands, and softly said, "You're busy, Daddy. Lots of people need you."

Nate raised her little chin and stared straight into those blue eyes... exactly like Jenny's.

"Alice Archibald, if you need me for anything, I. Am. Never. Busy. Being Mayor is my job. My family, your mommy, you, and your brother are my life! There's nothing more important. Nothing," he said fiercely.

Her little mouth broke into the biggest smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Daddy, can I stay in here with you?

"Of course."

"I have to get something."

Ali climbed down from his lap and ran out the office door. She returned a few minutes later with a folder and crayons.

"I'll do paper work too Daddy, like you." And she pulled a worksheet from the folder.

Nate smiled at his mini sweetheart, and thought she was perfect... just like her mom.

**NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ**

Several hours later, Nate had fed his children and tucked them in. He had decided that Ali should stay home tomorrow, since it was Friday, and he wanted to be sure she was all better. He would stay with her and work from home.

He showered and put on a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Turning down the bed on his side he reclined against the headboard, and turned on the laptop he had placed next to him. Clicking the link, he was immediately face to face with his love, who reclined in bed an ocean away, wearing the pajama top that matched the bottoms he had just put on.

"Hey, Handsome!" she smiled.

"My Sweetheart," he breathed, just taking a moment to look at her. "Jen, I miss you so much!"

"I'll be home before you know it, babe."

"Two days, twelve hours, and ten minutes to be exact, but nowhere near soon enough. Do you know how empty this bed is? I need you here, next to me, wrapped around me..."

"Do not get me wound up, Archibald!" she scolded him huskily.

"I guess I won't, but you're mine Sunday night, ALL. NIGHT."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Handsome. Can't wait to get my hands on you..."

"Now who's winding?" he laughed.

She laughed as well, then said, "OK, let's move on to a safe topic, the kids. When I spoke with the Crown Prince Nicky Archibald earlier, he was lamenting the fact that he had to endure a full day of school. And he was subjected to an illegal search and seizure this morning by the Mayor. He wants to discuss his rights and options upon my return."

Nate and Jenny just looked at each other for a moment over the miles. Then they burst into laughter over Nicky's antics.

When each had caught their breath, she asked, "How's Ali?"

"She's feeling better, but I'm going to keep her here tomorrow just in case." Nate went silent for a moment thinking of his earlier conversation with Alice. "Jen, she thought I was too busy to take care of her. She didn't want the school to call me. If Chuck hadn't been there dropping off Hen and Katy, it might have been hours before they contacted me."

"Oh Nate, it's alright. You were called and she's fine."

"Jen, she's just so sweet and quiet. I worry about our mini sweetheart. I don't want her to feel lost in this constant circus we call our lives. I talked to her and explained that you and I are there for her anytime she needs. I think she understood, but I want her to know it's the absolute truth."

"She does, Nate. Quiet and shy she may be, but she notices everything, and she is no one's push over, even at five years old. Try not to worry so much."

"I don't want either of our kids to ever doubt how much I love them," he said fiercely.

"They won't. We are not our parents. You are an excellent father to our children, Nathaniel Archibald! Never doubt it," she said just as fiercely.

"I love you, Jenny! Hurry home."

"I love you too, Nate! Sweet Dreams..."

More to come...

**AN: **Thanks to each and every one of you who have read, reviewed, and favorited this story! I'm so happy that you're enjoying it! If you have an idea that you would like me to try to input, let me know. As you can tell, this story goes in no particular order, hope this doesn't bother anybody, as ideas just come to me.


	4. Happy Birthday Nicky! Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just to satisfy the NJ muse for all of us.**

_**(This is part one of two. Next chapter will pick up where this one ends. Also the rating will now be changed to M. Hope that doesn't upset anyone. If so, just skip the opening scene.)**_

**Special Thanks to Liz for the beta, as always.**

Jenny awoke and reached for her husband. Finding his side of the bed empty, she threw back the covers and got out of bed. Looking at the clock on her nightstand, she saw that it was a bit past 6:30. She smiled, because this told her exactly where her Handsome was. She picked up the short silk robe that matched her nightie, and put it on, loosely tying the belt as she left the bedroom.

Walking down the stairs she reached the next floor landing. Jenny paused for a moment and listened for her children. She couldn't believe her precious boy turned eight today! The time passed so quickly. Nicky was all boy, and if he was awake he was involved in something. Hearing nothing from the direction of his room, she listened for signs of Ali. The mini sweetheart always slept soundly, usually only awakening when called. Satisfied that two of her three greatest sources of joy continued to slumber peacefully, Jenny continued down to the basement.

Walking into the home gym, her eyes immediately landed on the third. Nate, dressed in a white sleeveless t-shirt and black shorts, was lifting weights on one of the many devices scattered throughout the room. He was deliciously sweaty from the effort he exerted. She knew there would never be a time when she didn't desire Nate Archibald with every fiber of her being.

As she started over to him, she untied and shrugged off her robe. Once next to him, she said, "Good Morning Handsome!"

Surprised, Nate lost count and the weights fell back into place as he stopped abruptly.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart, to what do I owe this pleasure? Finally going to let me be your personal trainer?" He asked, as he grinned.

"I'm not really dressed for a work-out Nate," she said, smiling coyly.

Nate took in her royal blue silk cami as he stood up, "No? Are you sure?" He asked as he walked over and placed his hands around her waist, pulling her to him.

"I think you're dressed, or should I say almost undressed for something..."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, as their hands began seeking flesh. Jenny removed Nate's shirt and buried her face in his sweat dampened chest, feathering little kisses below his collar bone. She twined the fingers of one hand in the hair at the nape of his neck while the other slid into his shorts, finding him hard and waiting.

"Hmmmm...Hello Mr. Archibald!" She moaned stroking him.

"JEN!" He cried out, pulling her hair and kissing her upturned mouth.

Nate kicked off his shoes and socks, as Jenny had made quick work of his remaining clothing. Reaching under her nightie he found her uncovered and ready. They continued kissing as he yanked her nightgown downward. The flimsy straps broke, causing the garment to land in the pile already at their feet.

As it always had, seeing his wife's beautiful bare form, incited him. Jenny was so wrapped up in the kiss, she was pleasantly surprised when Nate lifted and impaled her, hard, as they continued standing.

"AAAH!" She moaned as their position allowed him to press deeply within her.

"Shhhh...Mrs. Archibald, you don't want to wake the kids." He whispered in her ear laughing.

"Checked...still sl-sl-sleeping..", she moaned.

"Oh, so you did plan this...", he breathed as he teased her with shallow thrusts.

"Let's move to the shower bad girl...", he said, maneuvering them into the gym's bathing area. Turning on the shower and backing her into the tiled wall, he began thrusting deeply.

"NATE!" Jenny moaned loudly as she moved forward to meet every pounding thrust of his hips.

Nate grinned and bit her bottom lip, as he grasped her hips and breathed into her ear, "Such a bad girl...I didn't even finish my work-out...maybe you don't get to finish either Baby..."

"Noooooo..." she pleaded. "Nate, PLEASE! Just let me..."

Suddenly, she was empty! Just as suddenly, he turned her into the tile wall, and thrust back in.

"AH!" She gasped.

Nate pulled her hair to the side and kissed the nape of her neck, "You'll get to come, Sweetheart. When I say you can..."

"I need to..." she keened as she tried to move her hips. He was flush against her back and unmoving, save for a few shallow thrusts.

"Soooo tight and good...Ready my Angel?" He asked as he began to thrust deeper, and moved his hand to her clit.

"YES!"

His thumb brushed over her careening her into orgasmic bliss, Nate following right behind.

He remained within her, flush against her back as they worked to catch their breath, the water continued to cascade over them.

"MOM!" Nicky yelled as he opened the basement door.

Hearing her son's voice startled Jenny, causing her whole body to clench, and Nate to let out a moan. Kissing the back of her neck, Nate reluctantly eased from his wife's still shuddering body.

"Mom will be up in a minute Nick!" He called, as he led his sweetheart from the shower. He grabbed two towels and began drying her off.

"Is she okay? I thought she screamed." Nicky called back.

Jenny's whole body flushed and she pressed her face into Nate's chest, as he let out a laugh.

"It's not funny! He might be scarred from hearing us!" She whispered, slapping him on the chest.

"I'm okay Nicky, I was just helping Dad with something. We'll be up in a minute." Jenny called to her son.

"Ok Mom, but you screamed, and you always say to use our indoor voices inside."

At this, Nate could no longer contain himself and fell back against the counter laughing uncontrollably. Jenny reddened further as she grabbed one of the fluffy robes hanging by the towel rack, and threw it on.

"It's NOT FUNNY NATHANIEL ARCHIBALD!" She yelled as she left the bathroom and started up the stairs. At the top she was met with the questioning eyes of her son.

"Good Morning Precious Birthday Boy!" She said, as she pulled him into her arms and held him tight. Nicky might have become sparse when it came to hugging others, but he always had one for his mother. The way he saw it, Aunt Blair and Aunt Serena were good moms in their own way, but no one was a better or Cooler mother than Jennifer Humphrey Archibald, and he dared anyone to say otherwise.

"Thanks Mom!" He said, grinning up at her as they walked into the kitchen.

"So Handsome boy, what do you want for breakfast today? Whatever you want!"

"Blueberry waffles and bacon and the scramble eggs with the chives and that cheese! I can have all of it Mom?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course! It's for my handsome boy on his big day. Eight years old, I almost can't believe it!" Jenny said happily.

"Mom you are the BEST!"

"Why Thank You precious! Go get ready and we'll eat in about an hour."

As Nicky turned to go upstairs, Nate came in from the basement wearing a robe and carrying Jen's silk robe and torn nightgown. Her blush returned as she realized what her husband carried. She turned to the cabinets and busied herself by taking out the waffle iron.

"It's the Birthday Boy!" He called out as he saw his son. Dropping her silkies on the back of a chair, Nate walked over and picked Nicky up, lifting him above his head.

"Happy Birthday Little Man!" He said, as he held a laughing Nicky above him.

"Dad! Put me down, I'm getting too..."

"Nooo...what's that again?" Nate laughed, still holding Nick up.

"I'll only be too old for this when you can't lift me anymore." He laughed just like his father.

"Exactly!"

He continued laughing as Nate placed him back on his feet. The best thing about having the coolest mother ever, was that his dad was just as cool. His Uncle Dan always joked that, "It's good to be Nate!" From what he could see this was true. His dad has his mom for a wife, he was Mayor of New York City, and now he was Governor of the state! He could play any sport imaginable, and always had time for him, his sister and mom. Nate Archibald is an awesome father.

"Dad are we really going to play at your club today?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yep! Go get ready and we'll have breakfast first."

"Awesome! Mom is making everything I want to eat and I get to go to the club!" He said, running from the kitchen.

Once they were alone in the kitchen, Nate turned to look at his wife as she continued gathering the items and ingredients for breakfast.

"Jen?"

When she didn't respond, he tried again. "Sweetheart?"

Again nothing.

"Come on Baby", he pleaded, coming around the kitchen island.

"No Nate. Just let me make breakfast." She said trying to pull away from him.

He wasn't having that, and wrapped his arms tightly around her from behind. "I'm sorry I laughed baby."

"Ok." She said quickly, still trying to tug herself from his arms, but he remained stalwart.

"I wasn't laughing at you, but at the humor of the situation. I'm sorry if you were embarrassed Sweetheart."

"I'm a mom, it's my job to love them and protect their innocence for as long as possible. They'll have to grow up too fast as it is." She said softly, thoughtfully.

"I understand Jenny. You are a fantastic mother! Our children adore you." He assured her.

"But I need you to understand me also. As committed as we are as parents, you're my wife Jenny! That means there will be times I NEED YOU...TO BE INSIDE YOU...and I won't apologize for it or make excuses, and the mom part of you needs to accept that. Mine Always!" He whispered fiercely against her ear tightening his hold, and thrusting his renewed hardness against her.

Jenny grasped his arms as if to steady herself, her core clenching as she trembled from the words he'd just spoken.

"Come on Angel, lets go get ready." He said, kissing below her ear and taking her hand to lead her up the stairs.

NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ

Nate and Jenny discussed the day's activities as they got dressed. He reclined on their bed in Nike sweatpants and t-shirt as she went over the final touches for Nicky's surprise party that evening.

"So you guys will get dressed at Blair and Chuck's. The outfits are already there. Don't tire him out too much..."

"Jen, he'll be fine. And he'll never suspect a thing." Nate said, interrupting her Blair-like micromanaging.

"It's not every day our son turns eight. I just want him to have a birthday to remember." She said.

Before Nate could answer, they heard the kids on the next floor.

"The Only Sunshine is awake...finally!" Nicky laughed as he teased his little sister.

"Leave me alone Nick! Don't pull my hair! Stop trying to tickle me Nicky!" Alice yelled as she climbed the stairs to their parents room.

Nate jumped up from the bed and opened the double doors, standing in the doorway as Ali made her way to the landing, her brother pestering her every step. Once she was on the floor, Alice quickly ran to her Daddy and leaned into his side.

"Nicholas!" Nate called out, as he hugged his daughter to him and ran his hand over her sleep tousled hair.

His son stood still as he stopped on the landing a few feet away from his father and sister. Dad just said his full name. That meant all the fun of torturing his little sister had to stop, for now.

"Yeah Dad?"

"What have I told you?"

"Don't bother Ali." He mumbled looking down.

"Then you might want to do as you're told." Nate suggested looking at his contrite boy, as he walked past him into the bedroom.

Turning his attention to the doll at his side, Nate reached down and picked up his mini sweetheart, and hugged her to him.

"Good Morning Daddy's Sunshine!" He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Good Morning Daddy!" Ali smiled in return.

Nate walked back into the bedroom and sat back on the bed next to his now reclining son. Alice crawled from his arms and off the bed, heading for her mommy, who sat at her vanity brushing out her hair.

"Good Morning Mommy!" She said once she was next to Jenny.

Jenny turned and picked up her baby. Cuddling Ali in her arms, she kissed her little cheeks and said, "Good Morning My Angel! Did you have sweet dreams?"

Each night Nate tucked her in, he wished his daughter to have sweet dreams and each morning Jenny asked if they were. Ali loved this.

"Yes! There were kitties Mommy!" Alice shared.

Nate and Jenny shared a look across the room. Lately all of their daughter's dreams were filled with kittens. Dan and Serena's daughter Audie had gotten a kitten three months ago. Ali never asked for a kitten outright, but her dreams and conversations were peppered with felines. Jenny was seriously allergic to cats, and judging from Alice's reaction upon contact with Whiskers, it was hereditary. Nate was heartbroken that his Sunshine would be unable to have something she so obviously wished for.

"There were!? That must have been some dream." Jenny told her, tickling her tummy and making her giggle.

"How come Mom can tickle Ali, and not me?!" Nicky exclaimed.

Nate turned his head and gave his son the look. Nicky knew his antics had just been completely shut down.

"Okay Nate could you help Ali get ready? I'm going to go make breakfast. Her outfit for this morning is hanging in her dressing area."

"Of course! Come on Angel, lets see what fashionable ensemble Mommy has you in today." Nate said, picking up his mini sweetheart and kissing her cheeks.

"I brushed my teeth Daddy." Ali said, smiling to show him.

"Wow, I'm blinded by those bright..." He was saying as they left the room heading downstairs.

"See you downstairs Mom." Nicky said jumping off his parents bed and running from the room.

**NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ**

Arriving at the New York Athletic Club, Nate and Nicky entered and went to the front desk. The requisite effusive greetings commenced as the staff rushed to assure the Governor that everything had been prepared as he had requested. He thanked them for their assistance. Five minutes later, the remaining members of their party arrived.

"Dan, it's a little late to bemoan the exclusivity of an establishment you're a part of!" Chuck was saying to his brother-in-law.

"I'm just weighing the pros and cons of such elite membership. You've always had these privileges, you've never been on the outside." Dan responded.

Nate shook his head at his brothers, they would never change. Truthfully, he wouldn't have them any other way.

He decided to intervene before this particular recurring discussion could escalate.

"Chuck! Dan! Thanks for coming out to celebrate with us."

Pulled from their back and forth, Dan and Chuck turned to greet their friend.

"Governor Archibald! Only for you and my nephew would I be at the club this early on a Saturday." Chuck said as he shook Nate's hand and slapped him on the back.

"Governor! That never gets old! How are you Nate?" Dan said smiling and giving him a one armed hug, that he returned.

"I'm good! How have you both been?"

As the friends greeted each other, their sons did same.

"Happy Birthday Archibald!" Henry said, holding out his fist as was their ritual.

"Thanks Bass!" Nicky laughed, as he bumped his fist against his cousin's.

"Nicky it's your birthday! Happy! Happy!" His little cousin Chris said excitedly.

"Thanks Chris!" Nicky said ruffling his cousin's golden hair.

"How have you guys been?" He asked. Nicky missed seeing his cousins almost every day, like they did before moving to Albany, and was anxious to catch up with them. Henry was older and symbolized cool teenager. Chris was younger and looked up to him. He was also super intelligent and fun loving like his mom.

"Daddy and Uncle Chuck argued all the way here, as usual. It was funny" Chris grinned.

"Uncle Dan is always gonna fight for the underdog, and Dad is always gonna say...You're not the underdog anymore Humphrey! Move on!" Henry laughed.

Their laughter drew their fathers' attention.

"Hey what are you guys so amused about?" Dan asked.

"Nothing!" They all said laughing.

"Nick! How does eight feel?!" His Uncle Dan asked as he gave him the standard Humphrey hug.

"The jury is still out, it's only been a few hours Uncle Dan." He said grinning.

Dan laughed, Nicky was truly Jenny's son, complete with smart aleck comments.

"Don't monopolize the boy, Humphrey! Nicholas, how's life in Albany?" His Uncle Chuck asked shaking his hand and gazing at him with an awareness only the two of them shared. To the others it would appear that his uncle was only asking after him as a usual courtesy. Nicky knew differently. Prior to the Archibalds moving upstate, Chuck had found him in his father's office, very distraught about the impending changes. His uncle helped him see that his father becoming governor was for the good of many, but it never took away from his family, because his dad made sure it didn't. He also assured him, that although he would surely miss his life in the city, he was embarking on one of many adventures that awaited him in his lifetime. Uncle Chuck told him to embrace life and every opportunity, it was okay to miss the familiar but he shouldn't let it stop him from enjoying what's ahead. The talk had really made him feel better.

"It's an adventure Uncle Chuck." He said smiling and reassuring Chuck that all was indeed well with his beloved nephew.

"Uncle Natie!" Chris exclaimed throwing himself at Nate, who caught him, and immediately tossed him into the air catching him as he came down.

Chris laughed and quickly pecked his uncle on the cheek saying, "Mommy told me to give that to you with her love!"

"Thanks Chris!" Nate laughed, knowing the little boy had followed Serena's instructions to the letter.

Dan took his son from Nate, tickling him and making him giggle.

"Look at you little boy, giving out kisses and love. Am I going to have to reign you in?" He joked jiggling Chris around.

"Uncle Natie, what's it like being the Gubernator?" Henry asked with a smirk exactly like his dad.

"Come here, Comedian." Nate said pulling Hen into a hug. He was practically a man now, almost as tall as Chuck. He was just as happy a teenager as he had been at four. Nate credited his sister and brother with that. Each of the Bass children were joyful and lighthearted, it made him smile whenever he saw them.

After the greetings were complete, Dan asked, "What's the game plan?"

"Well Nick wants to play basketball, so we have a court reserved for as long as we want it. Afterward we can play it by ear." Nate said, exchanging a quick look with his brothers who knew what the later plans were.

"Alright! Let's play ball!" Nicky said excitedly as they were shown the way by one of the club managers.

**NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ**

Jenny had planned everything for the party to the letter, so she would basically be killing time between the morning and four o'clock when she would have to be at the club to supervise set-up. Knowing this, she, Blair, and Serena decided it would be fun to take the girls on a mini outing for manicures and pedicures. It was very warm for May, so Jenny wore a pair of mid-thigh length black shorts and a patterned trapeze top she had sewn earlier in the week. A pair of flat Gucci sandals and clutch completed her look. Although, she no longer worked for EWD her desire to create, design, and sew never left her. She had even made a cute little trapeze dress for the mini sweetheart from the same fabric as her top. Her angel was always fashionably adorable, and Jenny loved designing outfits for her, as well as her nieces.

"Mommy are they here yet?" Alice said softly as she came downstairs and into the family room where her mom was.

"Not yet Angel, but soon. Okay?" Jenny answered, pulling Ali onto the extra wide chaise lounge that she was reclining on and hugging her.

"Okay. What color polish are you gonna get? Daddy said I don't need any make-up because I'm already beautiful, but I want some polish like you Mommy. Will Daddy be mad?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

If Nate could wrap his little girl in cotton and keep from getting hurt and growing up on him, he'd do it in a flash, Jenny thought. He was so protective of his baby girl. She was too, only more realistic.

"Sunshine, Daddy will not be mad if you have your nails painted. He just said that because he wants you to be his little girl for as long as possible. He doesn't want you growing up too fast on him." Jenny said smiling.

"I'll always be Daddy's little girl. I have to tell him later, maybe he doesn't know." Ali said with her little brow furrowed. Jenny smiled as she thought how her daughter planned to set her husband straight.

Just then the doorbell rang. Alice popped up and ran for the entryway, as her mom followed behind. She turned the locks and pulled open the door, finding her aunt and cousins on the other side.

"Auntie Serena!" She called seeing her golden haired, funloving aunt first.

"Sunshine! There's my Sweetie!" Her aunt exclaimed, lifting her up off her bouncing feet.

"How's my girl?!"

"I'm good!" Ali responded, throwing her arms around her aunt's neck.

"Oh Ali, you're getting so big, and beautiful as always!" Serena said hugging her tight.

"Aunt J!" Three voices, called as three little girls ran to her.

"My Beauties!" Jenny exclaimed hugging all three. Autumn, Katharyn, and Audrey begin chattering and firing questions at her immediately.

"Mom says this dress is too old for me. Can you convince her it's not?"

"I need to show you this sketch I did. Do you think we'll have time?"

"Did you get the email I sent you this morning? I have to _talk _to you!"

Jenny simply smiled and catalogued which niece need what in her mental planner for later. "We'll sort everything out later girls."

The girls breathed sighs of relief, because they knew Aunt J would make time for them, she never broke a promise, if she could help it.

"Where's Bl-?" She began to ask, but was interrupted before she could finish the thought.

One of the guards brought in several garment bags and a Vuitton suitcase, and Jenny directed him to put them in the closet off the stairs.

"Thanks for helping me with the bags S! You're always so courteous." Blair said sarcastically as she came into the entryway.

"Auntie Blair!" Ali cried waving to her.

"Come here my Darling!" Blair said reaching for Alice, her annoyance with her best friend temporarily forgotten. "Look at you! So beautiful, and your hair is longer! I love it!"

"Daddy brushed it this morning." Ali said softly, smiling.

"Awww!" Blair and Serena sighed.

Alice giggled as Blair kissed her cheek and put her down. She walked over to her cousins slowly. They were all two, almost three, years older than her. Sometimes she felt too young around them, almost like a baby, not that they treated her that way. It just seemed they were always talking about activities she wasn't involved in.

"Ali!" Autumn called grabbing her in a tight hug, that the twins quickly joined in.

"Your dress matches Aunt J's top! So Cute!" Katharyn and Audrey said simultaneously.

"Mommy made them." Alice told them.

"Aunt J is beyond cool!" Audie said.

"Jenny! We've missed you guys so much!" Serena said squeezing her sister-in-law in a hug.

"We missed you too!" Jenny responded.

"I don't think your level of missing her even touches mine, S!" Blair said, grasping Jenny as Serena let her go. "Her absence is not only felt in our everyday lives, but in the atelier each minute."

Jenny had wrestled long and hard with her decision to leave EWD, but accepted that it just wouldn't be plausible with her living in Albany, being the governor's wife.

"Thanks for that B! How is everything at EWD? Spring Fashion Week was Outstanding!"

"Everything is fine. We're not going to focus on that today. It's Nicky's birthday. Our time together is about our family." Blair said smiling at her friend.

"They're growing up on me so fast!" Jenny said.

"I'll never forget the day you realized you were pregnant." Blair laughed reminiscing.

"I was so scared and worried about Nate's reaction. You talked me down." Jenny laughed.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun! Nicky doesn't suspect a thing?" Serena asked.

"No. He was so excited about going to the club, and the breakfast I made him, he hasn't considered anything else. So the party will be a total surprise. Let's go have a bit of beauty and pampering first. Come on girls!" She said, gesturing her daughter, nieces and sisters out the door to the waiting limo.

More to come...

AN: I changed some things to comply with Dr. Holland's Clair de Lune. Blair now has twin girls. Hope that doesn't annoy anyone. However, this story is meant as a companion/sequel to CdL, which will finish in the near future. I hope this gives you a much wanted glimpse into Nate and Jenny's future. I have all sorts of stories to tell for these two...

Thank you so much to all who read, follow, favorite, review, or simply glance at this story! It is most appreciated!


	5. Happy Birthday Nicky! Pt 2

Nate, Chuck, and Dan sat on the sidelines with Chris, watching as Nicky and Hen squared off in the last of several games they had played over the last few hours. The score was tied 18-18 in a game to 20 points. Nick had the ball dribbling as Henry stood firm to block any possible shot.

"Come on Nick! Find your shot!" Nate called out as his son used some very fancy footwork to evade his cousin. Henry held out his arms shifting left and right, as Nicky dribbled moving backwards. Suddenly as Henry went right, Nick turned out to the left, twisted around him and dribbled forward a few feet. Setting up, he quickly to the jump shot. The ball arched through the air and dropped almost gracefully into the basket.

"YEAH!" Nicky yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"Good game Nick!" Hen said slapping him on the back.

"Thanks!"

They made their way over to their cheering section. Grabbing some water, they both sat drinking.

"That was intense guys! You both played very well!" Dan said praising the boys.

"For once I have to agree with you Humphrey. Don't get use to it. Great game!" Chuck said smiling.

"Thanks!" Both boys said.

"Well Birthday Boy you won almost every game! Planning a future with the Knicks?" Nate asked chuckling, as he grabbed him pulling him into his side for a hug.

"Dad do you really think I could play for the Knicks someday?" Nicky said looking up at his father.

"Of course! You can do _anything_ you put your mind to Nick. Don't ever let anyone tell you different." Nate promised his boy, who looked at him with smiling eyes like Jenny's.

"So, Aunt Blair planned a small lunch fit for a Crown Prince back at the townhouse Nicholas. Let's head there now." Chuck told them, leading the group from the court.

**NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ**

The Dashing Divas nail salon was filled with laughter from the seven occupants who were indulging in cold drinks during the private mani/pedi party being held.

"So Serena and I are walking up the steps, and suddenly I feel something fall into my hair!" Blair exclaimed, as everyone listened and laughed.

"It was Jenny! She dumped yogurt on your mom!" Serena shared.

The four young girls turned to look at Jenny, mouths open in surprise.

"Yes I did that...but she's gotten me back so many times since!" Jenny admitted.

"Mommy, you were mean to Auntie Blair? Did you say Sorry?" Ali asked thoughtfully.

"Don't worry Sunshine. Your mommy and I made up a long time ago." Blair assured Alice.

"Girl World Wars were brutal!" Audrey said.

"Yes they were. That's why I always encourage you all to be exactly who you are and proud of it!" Jenny said looking at her daughter and nieces, who all nodded their heads in agreement.

"We don't want you all feeling you have to be perfect. Your fathers, I, and all your aunts and uncles love you unconditionally." Blair added.

"As women, you are going to face some challenges along the way, but don't let anyone ever make you feel you don't have the right to be respected, or that you're not intelligent. You are all already smart and beautiful, those two things are not separate from one another. Although there are people who will try to make you believe differently." Serena finished.

The girls all took in what their mothers and aunts said, knowing they had shared something very important.

"Alright ladies, enough with the deep wisdom," Jenny said, lightening the mood. "Who's getting what colors? Ali's a little worried because her daddy said she doesn't need make-up because she's already beautiful, which she is, but we need to help her find something she'll love."

"Don't worry about your dad Ali. Our dad says things like that too, but he's not a girl so he can't possibly get it." Audrey said.

"And when we ask him why we can't do certain things he says, "I'm Chuck Bass!" like it's the answer to everything! It's really not!" Katie added.

Blair, Jenny, and Serena looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"I always knew that was going to come back to bite him!" Serena exclaimed.

The girls decided to paint their nails green, blue, red, and yellow to go along with the theme of the party, while their mother's chose single more traditional (for them) colors.

"Alright ladies, lets head back to the townhouse for a snack, and get ready for the party." Jenny said as they all checked to make sure their nails were dry and headed for the door.

**NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ**

The guys lazed around the living room of Chuck and Blair's townhouse after finishing the superb luncheon Blair had arranged.

"I have to say that was excellent!" Dan said as he reclined on a love seat with Chris leaning against him.

"B outdid herself putting that together." Nate stated in agreement with his brother-in-law.

"My Queen is nothing, if not thorough. Anything she puts her mind to will be glorious, this was just further proof." Chuck said, smiling as he complimented his beloved wife.

"She's not here Dad, you won't feel her wrath if you don't praise her handiwork." Henry told his father jokingly.

"Hen haven't you learned by now that there is nothing that goes on in this house or with our family, that your mother doesn't know about or somehow orchestrate?" Chuck asked his son laughing as his phone rang signaling a call. It was the lady herself. "Hello Darling!" He answered after tapping the Accept button onscreen.

"I was just complimenting your excellent planning skills! The luncheon was most enjoyed by all," he assured Blair, then waited for her response, "yes we are right on schedule, and will see you in an hour or so. No we have not...it's fine Blair...we will be getting dressed shortly...I think I can be depended upon to do my part, stop micromanaging everything...No, I'm not insulting you...Enough! Everything is fine on this end, we will see you soon." He said ending the call before Blair could utter further orders.

"Gentlemen, it's time for us to get going. The ladies are already dressed and on their way." Chuck said rising.

"Where are we going? Can't we watch a movie or something before we go home?" Nicky asked, wanting to extend his birthday fun.

"Come on Nick, let's get changed...all will reveal itself soon." His dad said, ushering him upstairs behind his uncle.

**NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ**

"Oh this is great! The staff really outdid themselves!" Jenny said as they walked through the Grand Ballroom at NYC Athletic Club. It was decorated like a carnival right out of a child's dream. Games lined the walls, there were hundreds of colorful balloons, cotton candy, and dunk tanks. She was pleased that it had all come together so well.

"Don't let them know you're so pleased! They'll become lax! I taught you better than that." Blair whispered.

"B stop it. The staff has done a wonderful job, and it should be acknowledged." Serena scolded.

Jenny just laughed and continued surveying the room. The hired staff assigned to each station were dressed in white button downs with multicolored stripes and dark pants. Guests were starting to arrive, the final piece would be her precious birthday boy.

**NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ**

Nicky rode with his father in their town car back to the club. Everyone was wearing like outfits, courtesy of his awesome mom, green t-shirts and dark jeans. The tees had white script that proclaimed, "Nicky's The Man!" on front and "Nick The Great is 8!" on back.

As they pulled up to the club, he heard his dad call his mom's cell. "Sweetheart, we're outside, just pulled up. Okay, coming in now."

"Ready Nick?" His dad asked smiling.

"Okay, but I'm a little confused." He replied.

"All will be revealed soon..." Nate said again, mysteriously as they exited the car.

The club manager met them in the lobby and lead them to down a long corridor and onto an elevator. When the doors opened, the first thing he saw was a huge banner hanging above the open doors of a room, which proclaimed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICHOLAS!" and a multicolored balloon arch surrounding the entryway.

His mom and sister came out as he stared at the decorations.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Peanut!" His mom said folding him into a tight hug, as his dad picked up Ali and kissed her cheek making her smile. Nick looked up at his mom and smiled as his dad placed his free arm around them both, so that the entire Archibald family shared a group embrace. Crushed between his family members, he slightly registered a camera flash, as the hired photographer captured the moment.

"Are you surprised Nick?" His dad asked.

"Very! I wasn't expecting a party. Thanks!" he said grinning.

"Well it's time for the Fun to begin!" his mom said taking his hand and leading him into the room. It was a carnival! Games, clowns, food, and all his extended family dressed in the same green tees giving tribute to his birthday.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

"WOW!" he exclaimed as his eyes widened at his very own birthday carnival surprise.

"Alright handsome, go have fun!" his mom said giving him a little push.

His cousins and a few of his friends from St. Jude's surrounded him and they ran off to partake in all the carnival activities, leaving his parents and sister behind.

"Nate he was so surprised, it was perfect!" She said happily, leaning up to kiss him. As usual they became lost in each other. Alice let out a soft giggle from Nate's arms as she watched her mommy and daddy kiss.

The happy little sound made Nate and Jenny part and look at their little girl.

"Are you laughing at us kissing Sunshine?!" Nate asked nuzzling Ali's neck and tickling her and making her laugh.

"You and mommy sometimes forget things when you kiss Daddy. Remember when you gave me and Nicky each other's backpacks?" Ali asked grinning.

Nate laughed as his baby made her point. His little princess rarely missed anything.

Surprising him, Ali placed both of her tiny hands on either side of his face and turned his head so they were eye to eye. "Daddy, I know you said I'm beautiful without make-up, but I got my nails painted. See!" she said waving one hand in front of his eyes, allowing him to see her colorful little nails. Before he could compliment her, she placed her hand on his face once again and looked him in the eye. "Daddy just because I wear make-up or get bigger doesn't mean I won't be your little girl anymore. I always wanna be your little girl, okay Daddy?" She asked worried.

Nate simply stared at her for a few moments. Then he kissed her forehead as he had that morning, and pulled her little body into his chest for a hug. "I love you to the moon and back Ali and you'll _always_ be my Little Girl!" He whispered fiercely in her ear. "I love you too Daddy, to the moon and back," she said as her blue eyes danced. He held his baby and looked at her mother, who looked at them smiling.

"Ok sweetheart, I want you to go have some fun at this awesome party you and mommy planned." He said putting her down, and watching her run to Audie.

"You are an Awesome father to our children, Nate Archibald," Jenny said placing her hand on his cheek, as their daughter had a few minutes before.

They smiled at one another then moved into the ballroom to mingle with the guests.

**NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ**

The party was in full swing now. The children and adults went from one game to the next enjoying themselves. The only area that hadn't been fully engaged yet were the two full dunk tanks. The chosen occupants were stalling.

"Dan, you and Chuck agreed." Serena reminded her husband.

"I know that Serena. If I'm going in, Prince Bass is too, but look at him. He hasn't made a move yet. I'm not going until he does."

"Chuck, you promised." Blair said.

"And I am a man of my word. No matter how plebeian this may be, I will participate. At this moment I am simply enjoying the view as my Humphrey counterpart wonders whether I'll find a way out of this." He said smirking.

"Chuck...you're still such a bad boy...," his wife purred, kissing his jaw.

"Always for you Kitten...," dipping his chin and taking her mouth in a heated kiss.

"Chuck! Blair! Ewww! Seriously, it's a child's birthday party! Could the two of you act a little more appropriately!?" Serena said as she walk up to them, Dan in tow.

"Dear sister, as I've said before, you could benefit from our wisdom...," Chuck said after releasing his wife's luscious lips.

"Alright Chuck, are you ready to do this?" Dan asked impatiently.

"If we must...you didn't have to wait for me Humphrey. You could have gone ahead. Show me how it's done." Chuck said laughing.

"Let's just get this over with!" Dan grumbled, stalking over to the tanks and climbing the ladder on the first one.

Once both men were perched at the top of each tank, party goers began moving toward them. The staff member assigned to work the dunk tanks called out, "Step right up Ladies and Gentlemen! Be first to dunk Manhattan's Elite! Real estate mogul and CEO Charles Bass and Award winning author and editor Daniel Humphrey!"

Their children were the first to try and dunk their fathers, to no avail. Their friends and wives came next, but still no dunking. Everyone became bored as it looked like no one could dunk the men. Only their wives remained by the tanks, a bit annoyed that they remained dry despite multiple efforts.

"Well this looks like a futile effort. Think I'll come down," said a smirking Chuck.

"Me too," said Dan.

"Not so fast!" Jenny called as she, Ali, and Nate strolled over. She grabbed a ball and tossed it from hand to hand a few times. "I didn't get a shot at you guys. Neither did Ali, or Nate for that matter. He says he doesn't want a shot at you two though, so it's just us girls, I guess."

"So Ali, how about you take Uncle Dan, and I'll take Uncle Chuck?" Jenny suggested.

"Ok Mommy." Her daughter agreed taking a ball from the basket.

"Come on Sunshine, give it your best try!" Dan encouraged. Secretly, he didn't think there was any way his three and a half foot little blond niece could take him down, but he had to be a good sport.

Nate whispered instructions in Ali's ear. She adjusted her stance and went to throw the ball. It winged the target and fell.

"Jenny why are you forcing your baby to do this? She's just a little girl. It's too much pressure." Dan called out to his sister.

Ali ignored her uncle and took her stance again. Her little brow furrowed as she took aim and sent the ball sailing right into the center of the target. The bench flipped from under Dan and his weight carried him to the bottom of the tank with a splash, before he even realized what was happening.

"Yay!" Ali said as she clapped over her accomplishment. Her mom and aunts praised her as her daddy placed her on his shoulders.

"Dan, never underestimate that natural Archibald athletic talent!" Jenny laughed as her brother climbed from the tank and grabbed a towel.

"Then I have nothing to worry about, as you're only an Archibald by marriage." Chuck said.

Jenny stopped laughing and turned to the second tank, sizing up her prey. "Do you think it's a good idea to heckle me Chuck?"

"You're a mother Jennifer. You must set the best example for your children. You're also First Lady of New York state, it would be unseemly for you to act unladylike." Chuck reasoned.

Completely disregarding his chiding tone, Jenny let the ball go double fast, right into the target! Chuck hit the water with a splash.

The women all laughed as the one and only Chuck Bass climbed from the tank and grabbed a towel, glaring at Jenny who high fived her daughter and kissed her husband. The Humphrey and Bass children along with the birthday boy ran over to see what all the commotion was about.

"You guys finally got dunked!" Henry laughed.

"They sure did! By Ali and your Aunt J!" Nate shared.

"My family is Awesome!" Nicky said.

Awhile later Lily and Rufus came over and surprised the children with an invitation to a sleepover at their penthouse. This was the perfect end to his day, Nick thought.

As the party ended and everyone began to exit the ballroom, he went to speak to his parents.

"Mom? Dad?" He said as his parents stood talking with his Aunt Blair.

"Yes precious?" Jenny responded, stroking his hair.

"I just wanted to say, thanks. This was the best birthday ever!" Nick exclaimed.

"Oh Peanut, we're so glad you enjoyed it!" His mom said as his dad lifted him for a hug.

"Have Fun at Grandma and Grandpa's house! And look out for Ali." Nate said leaning back to look him in the eye.

"I will."

"We'll pick you up tomorrow evening." Jenny called out as he ran over to his grandparents who were already holding Ali's hand.

"J this was a very successful event!" Blair praised.

"My baby enjoyed it, so yes it was."

"Brunch tomorrow? Once we all surface that is..." Blair suggested, laughing.

"We'll call you." Nate said leading his sweetheart away.

**NJ*NJ*NJ*NJ**

Nate sat with his back against the headboard of their king size bed. He and Jenny were in the midst of a wild, heated, and wet kiss. Her hands clutched his hair and her hard little nipples rubbed his chest as they pressed closer together. Running his hands down her back, he grasped her ass and spread her legs over his lap. Lifting that sweet little bottom, he brought her over his steel hard cock. Never breaking the kiss, she reached between them and grabbed him placing the head just inside her. She moaned then whispered, "Fuck Me...just need you to...Fuck!"

Grabbing her ass, he brought her down into his lap, driving all the way into her.

"Yesssssss!" She cried, grinding against him. These shallow little movements continued for a while. They both moaned at the sensations rippling through their bodies.

Jenny grasped the top of the headboard as she rose on her knees slightly, causing his dick to begin sliding from her. When only the head remain within her, she slid back down, taking him completely. This began a new rhythm.

"That's right baby...Ride Me!" Nate commanded as he clutched her waist helping her move up and down his shaft.

Jenny started to keen as each thrust rubbed his cock against her g-spot. "I need to come! Touch my clit Nate!"

Bringing his hand to where their bodies joined, he pressed a thumb against her swollen wet little bud. That touch sent her over the edge wailing her release.

Nate pulled her down until he was completely embedded in her pussy as it contracted around him. He came then, flooding her womb.

Arms around each other, they relaxed, still joined.

Opening their eyes they looked at one another and both mouthed, "I love you."


End file.
